


Да это же!..

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Crossover, Detectives, Friends to Lovers, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Весь мир менялся от поступков героев. Двух героев, которые брали историю в свои руки, и тогда…Текст написан на K-pop BINGOOO 2020Кроссоверы/упоминания: Мгла, Люди в Черном, Agasshi (2016), Mo dao zu shi (+2 китайские новеллы)
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	1. Сквозь туман (Да это же... стратегия выживания!)

Эта ситуация была идиотской с самого начала. И посмотрите, где же они оказались теперь – замершие лоб ко лбу, боящиеся пошелохнуться или даже моргнуть, на расстоянии одного вдоха, и как бы он хотел этого в другой раз, в любой другой раз, в обычной нормальной ситуации.

Ах.

Недалеко от входа в их укрытие стеной белел туман.

Из тумана выглядывал угол аптеки.

Из аптеки пришли пауки.

Нужно было бежать в супермаркет за всеми, но Тэхён упёрся рогом и потянул его в хозяйственный первым делом. Прочь от света, прочь от других людей, ближе к молоткам и моткам проволоки. А теперь он одной рукой сжимал кувалду, а другой держал Хосока, как несчастный балласт, чтобы не сдвинулся и не выдал их. Их самодельное укрытие было слишком простым и немного эфемерным. Едва услышав крики, топот людей и тихий многочисленный перебор мелкими лапками по асфальту, сдобренный липким звуком, будто пауки успели намочить в крови свои конечности уже около первой жертвы… Тэхён, он схватил Хосока в охапку и замотал их в висевшие на стенде шторы, скорее даже лёгкую тюль, на манер кокона. Вдруг пауки подумают, что тут уже устроился их более крупный собрат, успевший намотать на жалких людишек паутину.

Хосок снова мысленно ахнул. Честное слово, он мог бы простоять тут вечность, если бы это уберегло их обоих. А что, ткань воздушная и объёмная, Тэхён в неё как в облако кутался, сосредоточенный такой, явно вспоминающий сотню способов расправиться с нечистью, которой в мире и существовать не должно. У Тэхёна точно должны быть эти самые способы, недаром он мог генерировать их сотнями каждый день на любой случай жизни. И Хосок постарался бы не выглядеть вусмерть перепуганным каждую секунду, и тогда они составили бы неплохую компанию. Даже если им нельзя было бы разговаривать или двигаться. Даже если Тэхён бы так и продолжал жмуриться.

Впрочем, мерзкий звук маленьких лапок удалялся, будто у паучьих тварей полностью отсутствовал нюх или чутье на не мечущихся по парковке людей. И спасибо им за это.

Хосок, скованный страхом по рукам и ногам и сжатый в отчаянно тесных объятиях, не мог хоть немного пошевелиться. Ему приходилось напоминать себе, как дышать. Ему приходилось заставлять шестерёнки в голове крутиться, чтобы не впасть в панику. Чтобы думать не о том, как его со скрипом и чавканьем начнут есть сейчас. А хотя бы о том непонятном - почему он здесь.

Почему в магазине, почему в руках Тэхёна - это очевидное, это у него на подкорке отложиться успело. Почему не в соседнем супермаркете, где полно света, еды и других людей, возможно более стойких - было очевидно, они оба видели, как туда направилась главная религиозная фанатичка их района, и Тэхён здраво предполагал, что это будет не лучшая компания на случай апокалипсиса.

И всё же, зачем он _здесь_? В этом городе, в этом кошмаре? Мысль соскальзывала раз за разом, не давая сконцентрироваться на ней, будто само подсознание юлило и не давало вспомнить. Вспомнить дом. Упавшее ночью дерево. Дыру нужно было заделать чем-то, и Тэхён не позволил, так горячо не позволил остаться дома, хотя до магазина было всего ничего, и какая разница, разбито окно или нет в середине дня, в середине лета, в середине спокойного города. Тэхён же зачем-то заехал прямиком на заправку, сделав большой крюк. Тэхён же потащил его сюда, как чувствуя, что один Хосок не смог бы выжить. Тэхён же заметил проблему с дверью магазина, которая выдержала удар столпа тумана по ней, но не захлопнулась как следует и почти раскрыла их перед пауками. Тэхён же кутал его в ткань быстро и уверенно, не позволяя сомневаться в своих действиях. Тэхён же...

Тэхён потряс его за плечи и легко ущипнул за щёку.

\- Хосоки, Хосоки, ну же, дыши. Они ушли, мы можем двинуться дальше. Мы... я защищу тебя, Хосоки, я ведь здесь ради этого...

В глаза Хосока наконец вернулась осмысленность, и они раскрылись шире и доверчивее.

Вот зачем он был здесь на самом деле. Чтобы позволить Тэхёну себя спасти.

Он не видел в этом ничего плохого и неправильного. Бояться – не стыдно, особенно когда весь мир вокруг рушится, забивает горло густым туманом, из которого навстречу рвутся мифические твари. Да и не важно. Кто не боялся – пусть сражались бы на передовой с монстрами, а они здесь занимались другим, они просто выживали, как могли, как в излюбленных фильмах-катастрофах Тэхёна.

Тэхёна, который прямо сейчас доказывал, что любое знание было не бесполезно. Тэхёна, который буквально за руку потащил его по соседним залам, забирая самое нужное на его взгляд. Немного продуктов с кассы, фонари и нож на всякий случай для Хосока, которым он не стал бы пользоваться, наверное, никогда раньше, и никогда больше. Он не Индиана Джонс и не бравый солдат, чтобы размахивать этой штукой и не отрубить себе пару пальцев при виде чудовища. Но чудовища разбрасывали щупальца в густом тумане, чудовища выли вдали и шуршали конечностями по асфальту, задевая на дальнем краю парковки сигналящие машины. Чудовища были реальны, как самые страшные городские легенды, и Хосок не смог отказаться ни от забитого рюкзака, ни от ножа в руке, потому что боялся монстров, но больше боялся потерять в тумане Тэхёна. Потерять буквально и потерять совсем.

\- Нужно найти нашу машину. Тихо и осторожно. Уехать и запереться где-то до темноты.

Нужно. Хосоку нужно было отвести взгляд от него, такого серьёзного сверх меры, такого ответственного. Если бы Тэхён сейчас сказал, что нужно выйти на площадь и раскинуть руки в стороны, позволяя тварям подойти ближе и клюнуть на приманку, Хосок бы доверился. Побоялся, но доверился, ведь наверняка монстра за шаг до цели накрыло бы гигантским сачком. А Хосок был таким балластом, что хоть на приманку бы да сгодился. Но то ли его берегли, то ли плана по излову всех тварей у Тэхёна просто не было. Он к счастью был не учёным и не военным, чтобы думать о чем-то сверх жизней их двоих.

Хосок предпочёл думать, что это он сам подавляет чужое любопытство взглянуть на необычное одним глазком. Это он запустил в чужой голове дикую стратегию выживания любой ценой, заставляя игнорировать любые посторонние звуки и крики помощи, пока они крались по парковке, словно неудачливые воры в сумерках. Это был эгоизм, это было так непохоже на них, обычно добрых к ближним, обычно слишком беспокоящихся сверх меры о комфорте окружающих. Это был эгоизм, когда они закрывали глаза на лужи крови вокруг, даже не проверяя, жива ли очередная жертва твари, и не дожидаясь кого-то, бегущего издалека к ним и их машине.

Он лучше всех знал, что сам бы не спас никого. Что в одиночестве он заперся бы в каком-то тёмном углу и паниковал, боясь дышать. Паниковал, переживая за геройствующего обычно Тэхёна. Тэхёна, который сейчас ни секунды не хотел быть чужим героем, плохо это или хорошо. И Хосок понимал, что готов был принять это в себе – жажду жизни настолько сильную, настолько запуганную, что никто и ничто больше его не волновало сейчас. Кроме разве что руки Тэхёна, которая крепко сжала его трясущуюся ладонь, когда они оказались в машине, с закрытыми крепко окнами и заблокированными дверями.

\- Пока закончилось, Хосоки.

И Хосок одумался и разжал вторую ладонь, которой до побелевших косточек крепко стискивал рукоятку ножа. Теперь было можно. Пока было можно.

Нож он выронил куда-то за сидение и завыл отчаянно на одной ноте, тихо и надрывно.

\- Как... как ты выдерживаешь это, Тэхён? Мы ещё посреди метрового тумана, и непонятно, когда это кончится, но ты...

Тэхён задумался будто ненадолго. Тэхён будто задумался впервые, и Хосоку бы укорить себя, что потревожил своего защитника так дерзко и так рано лишними мыслями. Но у Тэхёна всё же и тут был припасён ответ.

\- Просто мне есть что защищать? - поделился он тихо, и у Хосока в горле защемило.

Соединённые руки они не разжали, совсем не разжали.

*

В окна они предпочитали не смотреть. Вперёд смотреть сквозь туман было почти бесполезно, а навигатор они и не думали включать. Что он покажет в завалах брошенных машин и поваленных деревьев?

Но дорога до дома - она ведь почти наизусть, почти вслепую и на интуиции находилась. И впервые это пригодилось, не только чтобы не глядя вести машину и без зазрения совести по безлюдным дорогам переговариваться, друг на друга глядя изредка. Небезопасно, да. Возможно от этого их и не любил сосед, вечно глядящий волком? Теперь они могли добавить ему более весомые поводы для ненависти.

Сосед был мерзкий, подозрительный ко всему, и у соседа был подвал. Крепкий, холодный и страшный наверняка, но хорошо закрывающийся подвал, в котором можно было укрыться куда лучше, чем в их уютном доме с разбитым окном.

В обычное время им претила бы мысль влезть, куда не следует, а сейчас Хосок меланхолично думал – навесной замок ничего не значит против кувалды. А крепкие металлические пруты – куда лучше хлипкой деревянной задвижки, особенно когда задача не спастись от воров, а запереть себя как можно надёжнее изнутри.

По всем канонам им не стоило терять бдительность, ведь так? И они проверяли каждый угол, не отходя друг от друга далеко, конечно, не теряя из виду почти. Этого _почти_ хватило, чтобы убедиться в собственной безопасности хотя бы на время, и чтобы Хосок заметил то, что не тронул бы в своей простой жизни никогда. А сейчас спрятал за пояс и промолчал, возвращаясь к Тэхёну под бок как по-настоящему, так и мыслями. Возвращаясь к Тэхёну, который пусть в странном мире, пусть под чужим особняком, но был сам для Хосока как дом. Родной, успокаивающий вопреки всему сломавшемуся миру и скребущимся вдали монстрам. И, Хосок был уверен, он сам для Тэхёна тоже был островком прежнего, привычного, светлого, должно быть потому он смотрел так, близко и нежно, пока они привалились неловко друг к другу на полу.

\- Кажется… - выдохнул Тэхён наконец, - Кажется, как только я поцелую тебя – всё порушится и дом возьмут штурмом.

Хосок только смущённо поджал губы. Почему-то он был уверен, что они не успеют даже начать, если захотят, и от этого на лицо просилась нервная улыбка.

Они не стали.

И зря, ведь теперь у них могло не случиться и этого.

Твари дали им много времени. До темноты, успокоить нервы, немного вздремнуть по очереди.

До темноты, потому что они решили не включать свет вовсе – мало ли, какие светлячки прилетят на огонёк, если здешние туманные пауки оказались размером с собаку. 

И во тьме скреблось, во тьме жужжало, во тьме слышался невнятный скулёж и чавканье здесь и там, а они вдвоём и не думали гостеприимно раскрыть всему этому ужасу двери чужого подвала.

Хосока заново начало потряхивать, но он успел только коротко и жадно сжать чужую ладонь, прежде чем они оба вскочили на ноги.

В ночи пришли не монстры. В ночи явились люди с факелами.

\- Как? Как они сумели зайти далеко?!

Тэхён пусть шёпотом, но возмущённо вскрикнул. 

Удивляться здесь было чему. Толпа с факелами чувствовала свою исключительность, а потому никто из них и не думал скрываться. Они кричали об искуплении, они страшили словами о страшном суде, они звали присоединиться к их шествию всех, чей разум не затуманен. Хосок про себя скороговоркой уговаривал людей, возможно укрывшихся в округе, держаться подальше от шума и, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_, ни за что не откликаться. 

Хосок не мог знать, сколько невинных людей было затянуто в эту секту, Хосок только предполагал, что их едва ли станет больше уже скоро. Как бы далеко они ни забрались, как бы громко ни заявляли о своей неприкосновенности, как бы смелы ни казались в ярком свете огней, приближаясь к дому соседа, который служил укрытием сейчас. Хосок со всей своей боязливостью не мог закрывать уши и глаза, потому слышал, слышал приглушённые звуки стрекота, как от обычных цикад, слышал щелчки и тихий скрежет о деревянный пол почти прямо над них головами. Слышал, как те чудовища, которых они с Тэхёном почти утихомирили, убаюкали своей тишиной часы напролёт, поднимаются, просыпаются, прячутся в тенях и по углам. Он слышал, как они выжидают, как таятся, нетерпеливо цокая жвалами и шурша щупальцами по тёмным уголкам дома.

Дома, в который ворвались со светом, с криками правосудия, с желанием торжественно укрыться от открытого неба, а не от чудовищ.

Что ж, от чудовищ им укрыться бы не удалось. Хосок зажмурился, хотя и понимал, что не увидит ничего, кроме коротких вспышек света от факелов над головой. Но он слышал. Слышал нестерпимо громкое, слышал заставляющее кровь застывать в жилах, слышал ужасающее до темноты в глазах без последних проблесков света и надежды.

\- Хосоки, не слушай, - на его уши легли горячие ладони, плотно прижимаясь и даря до всхлипа приятную тишину.

Они не могли помочь сейчас.

Это было самоубийственно – бежать к ним навстречу, неважно, насколько страшно и нестерпимо оказалось просто прятаться, пока...

Хосок вдруг с болью осознал, что страшнее всего не видеть, как гоняются огоньки сквозь щели на потолке подвала, не ловить взглядом тёмные вязкие капли, стекающие рядом на пол. В эту секунду страшнее всего было понимать, что Тэхён – слышит. Его смелый, безрассудный Тэхён, который не позволял себе закрыть глаз, но вздрагивал из раза в раз мелко, зажимая ладони мягче и крепче в эти моменты.

И Хосок потянулся к нему. Хосок потянул руки к нему, закрывая неверными ладонями чужие уши тоже. Тэхён так много раз брал и спасал его за всю жизнь, что Хосок хотел спасти в ответ хоть раз.

*

Утренний свет вовсе не изменился со вчерашнего дня. Солнце всё скрывалось за плотной дымкой, и наверняка спустя время в городах станет нестерпимо холодно, если туман не развеется. Но до этого предстояло дожить.

Они бежали из подвала на рассвете, не сговариваясь в решении не заглядывать в дом. Не вспоминать эту ночь. Не думать о том, что подошвы ботинок оставляли на земле липкий багровый след так сильно, что пришлось торопливо отмыть их водой из бутылки, чтобы не привести за собой хвост. Удачи и без того хватило на то, чтобы дом не загорелся от упавших факелов. 

Их удачи хватило на то, чтобы спрятанная за деревьями машина оказалась закрыта и цела. Их удача ускользала с каждым встреченным мелким чудовищем, которые били стекла, отрывали боковые зеркала, пытались запутать и сбить их в овраг или кювет. Их удача горела как внимательный взгляд Тэхёна вперёд и была пусть небольшой, но крепкой до последнего, как его пальцы, сжимающие руль.

Хосок смотрел и не мог наглядеться на него. 

Не сумел бы наглядеться и за всю жизнь, а тем более теперь.

На третье утро неторопливого пути у них закончился бензин, а туман - так и остался на месте.

Они вылезли из машины раньше, чем на неё могли напасть из укрытия. Безопаснее их путь это не делало, но хоть пару десятков шагов, пару минут вместе и на свободе Хосок всё ещё хотел ощутить, и Тэхён не стал противиться. Нож остался где-то в машине, но кувалда Тэхёна лежала в его руках, как литая. Будто он жил, учился и работал, мечтал и проваливался только ради этого момента, когда мир пойдёт трещинами, когда по всем радиоволнам сообщат, что города пали по всему материку, когда Хосок не станет закрывать глаза на полчище утренних тварей, выглянувших на них из тумана десятками глаз под десятками щупалец. Чудовища не ждали их ответа. Чудовища бросались на них без опаски получить металлом по ломким скелетам и гибким суставам.

Чудовища никогда не были знакомы с его Тэхёном.

Его Тэхёном, который в жизни и мухи не обидел, делая исключение разве что для зомби из игр.

Его Тэхёном, который любым другим книгам предпочитал фантастику и мистику, и пусть не верил до конца, но надеялся на большее, чем обычный мир.

Его Тэхёном, который сейчас без улыбки и с трудом, но отбивался, доверчиво позволяя Хосоку прикрывать себе спину, хотя Хосок орудовал всего лишь схваченной торопливо с земли палкой.

Но этого хватало, чтобы не пускать ближе, чтобы отгонять, чтобы выиграть им немного времени, пусть даже в бою, но вдвоём. За его спиной так близко слышались звуки ударов кувалдой и мерзкого плеска. Пока не зашумел сам туман вокруг, будто издали, разрастаясь своим недовольным гулом. Пока земля под ними не задрожала, а ослабшие пальцы Хосока не сжала протянутая к нему тёплая рука Тэхёна.

Щупальца и глаза из тумана вдруг пришли в неистовое движение, будто осознавая, что легко чудовищу не сдадутся, что проще всем гигантскими телом взять нарушителей покоя в кольцо и раскрыть на них пасть.

Пасть была ровно настолько пугающей, насколько Хосок мог бы вынести, но он не смотрел на неё, поднимающуюся выше, раскрывающуюся опасно шире.

Хосок смотрел на Тэхёна, который обернулся к нему на мгновение и потонул в пусть слабом, но свете сквозь туман. На Тэхёна, который в запятнанной одежде и в брызгах чужой крови оставался ярче и солнечнее всех людей для Хосока. На Тэхёна, которого упавшая на лоб киноварно-красная капля делала похожим на древнее божество, перед которым Хосок невольно упал на колени.

И Хосок дёрнул рукой, выдёргивая и вскидывая вверх позабытое совсем из-за пояса, не раздумывая, как свою последнюю надежду. Тэхён оступился, споткнулся, но из последних сил попытался закрыть его, пусть и собой.

И раздался почти сдвоенный звук выстрела.

Видимо, у Хосока в найденном пистолете было всего два патрона, для драматичности или издевательски случайно. Но в момент, когда он выпустил оставшуюся обойму, он не раздумывал, куда стоит целиться. Не осознавал, что боится остаться подольше в этом кошмаре. Не считал, что они вдвоём могли бы просто слабовольно сбежать от своей судьбы так легко всё это время. Не вспоминал, как сам боялся в начале их пути. Он смотрел на Тэхёна, и...

Ах.

\- Хосоки, Хосоки, не жмурься, смотри скорее.

Но Хосок и не смог бы отвести сейчас глаз. Вокруг них грузно опускался на землю неземной поверженный зверь, но не гордость, не чувство своей не бесполезности сейчас затапливало Хосока.

Позади Тэхёна сиял золотой рассвет. Не мутный, не блёклый, солнечный чистый свет, ярко пробивающийся через кроны далёких деревьев и распускавшийся вокруг нимбом. Туман таял и истлевал бесследно. А Хосок всё смотрел, смотрел и улыбался в ответ.


	2. Назад в космос (Да это же... галактическая таможня?)

Чимин – агент Джей – сощурился на солнце и улыбнулся себе под нос. Чимин – агент Джей, агент Джей, агент Джей, сколько можно себя поправлять – никак не мог привыкнуть за несколько месяцев. Мыслить дальше ближних звёзд, иметь взгляды шире, чем вселенная... но не светиться млечный путём, когда на горизонте появляется кое-кто определённый.

Они тут делали дела, у него тут кипели заботы, у него поророкийцы жаловались на межземную таможню каждые два дня, между прочим.

А тут этот агент Ю.

\- Снова витаешь в облаках, агент Джей? - мягко пожурил он, сощурился тоже, то ли запоздало от слепящего полудня без привычных чёрных очков, то ли от давно, в прошлой жизни, посаженного зрения.

Агент Дж... ладно уж, ладно, Чимин на это показательно легко и нежно рассмеялся. А потом слишком явно огляделся по сторонам, проверяя уровень слежки на крыше родного департамента, нулевой слежки, между прочим. Рассмеялся снова и коротко притянул к себе напарника за галстук. А то попробуй его потом отлови чистым и довольным – или после разборок с особо опасными посетителями планеты они оба оказывались в грязи и слизи и с пушками наперевес, или по макушку покрывались пылью от по-земному бюрократических наплывов всевозможных отчётов. Так что Чимин хватал свою удачу за хвост, а агента Ю – за галстук, к себе притягивая. Никогда не думал, что станет крутить романы на работе, но... в губы ему, зависшему и задумавшемуся, подозрительно издевательски хмыкнули, поэтому пришлось откинуть самокопания на потом.

Потом случилась очередная миссия с напарником, которую почти с издёвкой в лающем голосе бросил им Тан. Да что за день такой? День дурацкого агента Джей? Чимин еле успел поймать чип с данными в дорогу, который ему метнули на манер фрисби. Конечно, никто не удивился бы, окажись этот бросок нарочным или сбей Чимин случайно установленную в кабинете с утра пирамиду из – корма – провизии для отдела информирования. Но уж больно внимательно за ним смотрели все – и предатель Тан, и агент Ю с его расслабленной позой победителя мира на неудобном кресле, и даже в общем-то безобидный логист Холли. Ударить лицом в пол прямо перед всей этой компанией было бы полным фиаско, а Чимин же чертов секретный агент. Вынырнув из-за пирамиды собачьего корма он со всем оставшимся изяществом плюхнулся на свободное кресло, не решаясь подобно агенту Ю сложить ногу на ногу. Пробовал, знает, видали уже этот пируэт. Зато обмахиваться чужими отчётами со стола на манер веера ему никто не запретил.

На первый взгляд, миссия казалась делом плёвым, но на этой работе Чимин приучил себя, что случайностей и простых вещей в его жизни случаться уже не может. Если уж безобидная прогулка по городу может вылиться в отлов несанкционированно прибывших пришельцев… Впрочем, никаких спокойных прогулок толком в этой его жизни не было. Пройдя когда-то отбор, подписав все бумаги о неразглашении, Чимин уже знал, что работа станет его новой жизнью, и в этом он совершенно точно не заблуждался с самого начала. Теперь его глаза невольно смещались с красот природы в парке на другие вещи. Сначала на вот того механически двигавшегося человека, слишком ломано и не плавно дёргающего конечностями, что выдавало его с головой, хотя людям вокруг он казался просто слегка неловким чудаком. Но этот был совершенно безвредным и со всеми полагающимися штампами в документах о прибытии. Потом взгляд цеплялся за маленького мальчика, ревущего над упавшим рядом со скамейкой мороженным, только вот родителей его рядом никто не видел, а добродушные прохожие рисковали в попытке довести его до стоящего неподалёку сотрудника полиции, чтобы ребёнок не потерялся совсем. Глупые, этих уже приходилось аккуратно выручать, прикидываясь юным и безалаберным папашей, чуть ли не за руку ведя недовольного вмешательством в его представление мальчишку. Чимин фиксировал уже третью попытку ловца и его марионетки в форме высосать жизненные силы незнакомцев, и это противоречило любым разрешениям. Чимин лично проследил, чтобы парочку направили в сторону далёкого дома и поскорее. Он надеялся, что после долгой и выматывающей дороги по галактическому порту их будет мутить от одной мысли о возвращении. И особенно горячо надеялся от слухов, что ради этой депортации агент Ю подговорил техников временно отключить стабилизаторы гравитации, чтобы рецидивистов как следует помотало в их исправительном пути.

Так что к черту прогулки, они только добавляли работы. Вместо них Чимин, по первости совсем горячая голова и трудоголик, выбрал новое расслабляющее его занятие. Он наблюдал за своим новым хобби так пристально, пусть и прячась за всеми возможными углами, что это стало главной департаментской шуткой и поводом для ставок. Ещё бы, на что же всем отвлечься, если не на агента Джей, который в своём тёмном костюме старается незаметно выглянуть из-за ослепительно белой стены, чтобы его не раскрыл агент Ю. На его удачу, агент Ю был слегка близоруким. На его несчастье, агент Ю придавал особое внимание любым теням и пятнам на горизонте, а потому рано или поздно всё же перестал терпеть слежку и зажал его для разговора прямо на складе.

Ставки с того момента, само собой, больше не принимались.

Чимин вздохнул и обмахнулся так и унесёнными бумагами ещё сильнее и трепетнее. Хорошее было времечко. В краску до сих пор бросало.

Агент Ю тем временем устроился за рулём и поддерживающе сжал его колено, потому что руки Чимина были заняты спасением своего владельца от перегрева из-за накатившего смущения. Которое конечно же тотчас усилилось, и обмахиваться пришлось ещё активнее.

\- Эй-эй, спокойнее, агент Джей. Ещё немного и ты по виду превратишься в одного из тех новеньких огненноголовых с Плутона-37.

Агент Ю рассмеялся негромко и немного стесненно, будто он давно отвык от такого в своей новой жизни. Только у его глаз от смеха моментально появились лёгкие морщинки, и Чимин совершенно сокрушённо сглотнул, глядя на них. И на то, как агент Ю превратил улыбку в усмешку и добавил почти предупреждающе низко.

\- Тогда придётся тебя тщательно проверить на все разрешения. Просканировать как следует.

Чимин немилосердно икнул. Никогда бы не подумал, что будет от полушутливого предупреждения трястись мышью не от страха за свою шкуру. Впрочем, это ведь сейчас его ногу сжимали вполне однозначно, не давая испугаться, а творили нечто совсем другое, не подходящее для начала рабочего дня. И всё же он закивал болванчиком, как не полагалось бы суровому секретному агенту. Но он был наедине с напарником и уже успел зарекомендовать себя как пусть не самого строгого и стойкого, но действительно хорошего работника. 

Которого в первое время действительно пытались просканировать все и вся в департаменте, подозревая пришельца под прикрытием. Слишком уж хорошо он вплёлся в мир, полный невиданных существ, ничуть не удивляясь ничему. И, что куда важнее, слишком уж часто он путался в собственных конечностях, собирал все острые углы и плохо лежащие предметы, будто совсем не умел обращаться с собственным телом. Но это же было не так, он просто волновался! И примерно в момент, когда он даже Тана заметил с небольшим проверочным сканером в пасти, а от обиды и разочарования едва не сбежал, куда глаза глядят… тогда он всем собой врезался прямиком в агента Ю, за которым всего пару минут назад будто бы тайно наблюдал. Чимин то ли испуганно, то ли восторженно всхлипнул и обмяк. Департамент вздохнул в едином порыве понимания и оставил своё преследование новенького. А агент Ю совершенно внезапно запросил себе Чимина в новые напарники после выхода предыдущего на пенсию.

Как нельзя лучше, как нельзя волнительнее. Потому что Чимин, он же… наблюдал за этим человеком так долго, и уже было успел подумать, что ему уготовлены мелкие таможенные дела в департаменте и изредка в качестве награды – брошенные украдкой взгляды на объект нежданных мечтаний. Он бы подумал, что попал в департамент ради агента Ю, но хотя бы это получилось действительно счастливой случайностью. То, что они оба здесь вместе. То, что агент Ю выделил его и позволил приблизиться к себе. А теперь Чимин натворил столько, что ему было бы стыдно даже в чужое лицо смотреть, но прекратить он не мог. Пока его бедро не выпустили наконец, легко и отрезвляюще шлёпнув по нему ладонью, и не перевели разговор на дело. На деловое дело. На деловое рабочее дело. Чимину хотелось себя похлопать по щекам, чтобы одуматься и очнуться окончательно.

\- Задание, в общем-то, совсем не сложное. Раз нам сказали захватить самый минимум оружия – почти разведка, - промямлил почти Чимин и запустил чип от аналитиков на декодере, запрятанном в бардачок. Зачем такая скрытность, если их машину никогда не тормозила полиция? Но зато Чимин чувствовал себя фанатом всякого раритета, потому что декодер внешне выглядел почти как старый кассетный магнитофон. Даже применяя самые последние технологии, люди старались придерживаться знакомого им вида, хотя кого и что могло бы напугать.

Голограмма не заставила себя ждать, и Чимин откинул пальцами статистические данные о месте, куда их направили. Развернул карточку с локацией, свободной рукой забивая точку назначения в навигатор машины. Он часто был как штурман на каких-нибудь гонках, изучая маршруты первым делом и готовя пути отступления, хотя они пригождались слишком редко в их тандеме. Но это дело обещало оказаться другим, пусть и гораздо проще каких-то задержаний.

\- Тан упомянул, что нужно проверить место пропажи нескольких пришельцев. Их датчики были в полном порядке перед исчезновением с радаров, никаких инцидентов со свидетелями-людьми замечено не было, - отчитался Чимин о просмотренном сразу же. Агент Ю предпочитал получать первичную информацию от него, будто до сих пор проверял, как новенький справляется с выделением главного в разрозненных новостных сводках. Даже когда новенький перестал таковым быть и сам с удовольствием раздавал тесты стажерам изредка.

\- Никаких проблем с поведением у пропавших не было, депортировать их не собирались. Они… мирная раса в виде хомяков? Тан издевается над нами? – Чимин заныл недовольно и отогнал пальцами пару голографических карточек, словно назойливых мотыльков. Но именно так там и было написано. Космических хомякоподобных зверьков, которые ничего и никому не успели сделать, внезапно заставили исчезнуть, якобы не оставив следов.

Чимин невольно потёр переносицу, потому что всё звучало либо как полная несуразица, либо как злополучная очевидная западня от какого-то плотоядного пришельца, поехавшего последней извилиной. И первого варианта он желал гораздо больше, но на работе выбирать не приходилось.

Из центральной части города они добрались почти до спальных районов, мирных и тихих, именно таких, которые предпочитали мирные инопланетные туристы в основной своей массе. Некоторые умудрялись вечерами и вовсе с минимальной маскировкой по улицам расхаживать, а если заметит кто – спишут на игру теней. Чимин сам жил в похожем районе, но его окна всё же выходили на небольшой парк, а здешним жителям повезло гораздо меньше. Дома мельчали и придвигались друг к другу теснее, ближе к реке и вовсе начинались пустыри и складские помещения, как символ перехода жилого квартала в промышленную зону со всеми вытекающими последствиями. На окраине такого района уже ожидаешь больше подвохов, чем после сухой информационной выборки, но Чимин старательно не поддавался своим предчувствиям. Паниковать он мог начать после, в безопасном и защищённом собственном доме, или хотя бы на заднем сидении машины Юнги, но не на миссии, когда требовалась вся его расслабленность и собранность.

В отличие от здания департамента, где Чимин зачастую проявлял чудеса неловкости, кажется, по привычке, выйдя из машины он не споткнулся ни разу, не упустил из виду ни одной уличной камеры, которые ещё предстояло снять и отправить на проверку, не сбился с собственного курса, который вёл их мимо домов к небольшому складскому помещению при магазине стройматериалов. Следы обрывались именно здесь, и вряд ли их пришельцы-хомяки имели достаточно умений, чтобы одними пилами и досками построить себе личный телепорт до родной планеты.

Чимин неосторожно бросил на очередную торопливо осмотренную полку моток изоленты. Следы их пропажи были заметны тут и там, почти бессмысленно спутанные, будто исчезнувшие спасались от погони, а потом некто загадочный и зловещий разложил все по своим местам, уничтожая улики. Или это был оставшийся на ночную смену охранник, который чертовщину на месте не застал и только сокрушался над беспорядком. Чимин мог его понять, очень даже, но теперь всё никак не мог заметить ничего выбивающегося из лёгкого складского бардака. Агент Ю, кажется, совсем этому не удивлялся и не разочаровывался.

\- Будто нас могли отправить на минутное дело, ты же знаешь, агент Джей.

Этому Чимин совсем не мог сопротивляться, особенно когда его почти притиснули к полке, а рукой агент Ю полез под пиджак. Погладил собственнически по рубашке на груди, потянулся ниже и вытянул из кобуры самую миниатюрную пушку из их арсенала, обезоруживающе хмыкая.

\- Сначала дело, потом всё остальное. Попробую обойти кабинеты у той стены, скорее всего там есть записи поста охраны. Продолжи осмотр здесь, агент Джей.

Последнее он почти мурлыкнул, и какой после этого осмотр оставался Чимину! Он прижал ладонь к заполошно зашедшемуся сердцу, потом поправил галстук привычным движением, которое почти не принесло покоя. Не мог он подождать до самого вечера, этот агент Ю. Чимину хотелось обиженно надуться, но он только поправил второй пистолет, захваченный больше для проформы чем ради настоящей необходимости. На складе же не было ни звука, ни шороха, пока он одумывался, осматривался и проверял ближайшие ряды дальше. Ни звука?

\- Агент Ю, у тебя всё в порядке? Агент Ю?

Двери в отдельные помещения не запирались, да и открывались без скрипа, в них не было запасных выходов или слуховых окон. Только шкафчики с вещами персонала, пару из которых Чимин проверил по инерции, будто там мог заваляться тайный ход. Только голые стены и не особенно нужный инвентарь для работы в магазине. Только записи камер, смотрящих исключительно на главный зал, которые показывали, как агент Ю из склада прошёл в комнату для персонала и исчез с радаров, беззвучно и без боя, будто его стёрли отовсюду в ту же секунду. Чимин взвился весь и наконец повысил голос испуганно.

\- Агент Ю?!

Он ещё окликал агента Ю, но безрезультатно.

Агента Ю вовсе не было на складе или возле него.

Его агента Ю теперь нигде не было.

*

Чимин дважды проверил по периметру здания, но или внутри завелась чёрная дыра, или злоумышленник оказался бесплотным призраком, делая таковыми и своих жертв. Единственным, что удалось вызнать у местных после третьего круга беготни вокруг здания, был тот факт, что грызунов в этом районе расплодилось видимо-невидимо, и не только крысы и мыши грозили всеобщему покою, но и морские свинки, и даже непонятно откуда взявшиеся тушканчики. За опознание стоило поблагодарить старика с биноклем, который то ли орнитологией увлекался в свободное время, то ли подсматривал со своего балкона за соседями. Чимин поблагодарил его горячо и на автомате стёр память во избежание дальнейших долгих расспросов.

Значит, грызуны. Много грызунов, которые стекались сюда и осаждали район, бегали ночами к здешнему складу, чтобы погрызть совместно доски и картонные коробки, видимо. Только вот обратного пути этого сборища никто так и не застал.

\- Вы знаете… - протянул парень из видеопроката, находившегося ближе к краю домов, но слишком далеко от нужного магазина. У Чимина уже не оставалось выбора, и он опрашивал буквально всех подряд под предлогом надзора за вредителями.

\- Вы зна-а-аете. Если есть кто-то из крыс в этом квартале, так это владелец магазина стройматериалов! Вы вообще его усишки видели? А как он пищит!

У парня из проката явно был зуб на владельца склада, но Чимин не мог воспринимать чужие слова за совпадение. Не сейчас, когда агент Ю запропастился непонятно куда, и счёт мог идти на минуты, а Чимин так бездарно распутывал клубок истории. Не годился он, не годился быть ведущим в расследовании, даже если блестяще справился со всеми тестами при приёме, даже если работал на подхвате у напарника уже не первые день. Агент Ю его разбаловал, и теперь Чимин пожинал все плоды и начинал нервничать сильнее, чем мог себе позволить.

Ждать помощи из департамента – слишком долго, пусть он и успел отправить сообщение Тану. 

Опрашивать свидетелей, снимать камеры наблюдения, пытаться с лупой найти уходящие к каким-нибудь докам следы…

Это не устраивало Чимина целиком и полностью, поэтому вместо грустного и тихого волнения он выбрал совсем иное. Раскопать в информационных таблицах адрес владельца магазина, на первой космической добраться до его жилого блока, а после вынести пушкой замок на двери, потому что не подходил слишком долго, юлил за дверью, а Чимин совсем не железный, когда на кону жизнь его напарника. Его методы допроса вряд ли одобрил бы департамент, хотя Чимин всего лишь припугнул мужчину, который судя по скелету на сканере оказался не очень-то и человеческим мужчиной. Парень из проката оказался исключительно прав.

\- Значит, Вы собираете на складе себе подобных? И что дальше? Зачем Вы похищаете мирные виды?

Но хозяин только поднял дрожащие лапки вверх, сдаваясь без боя. Видимо, акулой бизнеса он вовсе не был, с такой-то выдержкой.

\- Всё не так, господин офицер… сержант…

\- Я из ЛВЧ, а не полиции, так что не юли, а не то…

Чимин пусть был неловким, Чимин пусть был мягким. Но сейчас в разозлённом агенте в чёрном костюме и тёмных очках, с пушкой наперевес, он едва ли мог показаться постороннему безвредным. Потому перед ним больше оправдывались, чем лгали.

\- Поймите, мы просто устраивали бега. Простые такие, почти легальные, почти мышиные бега. Всего лишь лёгкое развлечение! Но люди, эти люди! Они стали жаловаться, они стали засылать к нам всяких. Тот дед с биноклем, будь он проклят!

Чимин покачал пистолетом, заставляя хозяина, которого он даже не связал и не держал на мушке, испуганно затрястись и перестать отходить от темы. Чимин понимал, что поступает не как положено, но он всё не мог перестать дёргаться, пока не услышал в чужом бормотании главное.

\- … поэтому мы придумали сделать портал в конспиративную квартиру! И у всех участников забега были ключи, чтобы благополучно оттуда выбраться после. Всё честно, никого не похищали! Простое законное развлечение!

И Чимин наконец выдохнул, пряча уже некоторое время стоявшее на предохранителе оружие и переспрашивая миролюбиво. Возможно, ему всего лишь бы нужен ключ и немного времени до встречи с агентом Ю.

\- Так где, Вы говорите, этот портал?..

Всё оказалось до глупости просто. Чимин не добрался ровно до следующего шкафчика для сотрудников, держащегося на честном слове и ничем не отличающегося от других. Такого, который могли бы распахнуть и лёгким движением мышиного хвоста. Такого, в который его затянуло, как в кроличью нору, вместе с его галстуком, пушкой и маленьким ключом на шее для сохранности.

Он упал на мягкое, и после полутёмного склада пришлось сощуриться от слишком яркого искусственного света простенькой квартиры. Обычной такой человеческой квартиры, наверняка неподалёку от склада, чтобы не слишком обременять участников гонок. Которые также падали бы на этот диван и в эти подушки, озираясь совсем не как Чимин, не недоуменно и не пораженно.

Потому что они не видели своего агента Ю. Они не видели агента Ю в окружении пушистых комочков хомяков-пришельцев, которые с радостным писком лезли ему под руки, пока человек тихо посмеивался и не мог прекратить успокаивающе наглаживать всех и сразу по шёрстке.

\- Агент Джей, наконец-то, - выдохнул он с улыбкой. – Представляешь, эти мелкие всё не отпускали меня, пищали, что перепутали день, испугались какого-то шума вдалеке и по привычке прыгнули в портал, а ключ не захватили. И как страшно и грустно им было тут одним. Мне пришлось их успокаивать, что ты найдёшь нас и выведешь.

Агент Ю щурился довольно, явно уверенный, что рано или поздно Чимин явился бы его спасти.

Агент Ю щурился довольно, а потом подпихнул хомячков в сторону Чимина, чему они безропотно и почти радостно послушались, писком чествуя своего второго героя. И под их стройное «славься Джей, славься Джей!» Чимин не выдержал и облегчённо рассмеялся в голос.

Кажется, ему придётся после оббежать весь район заново со стирателем памяти и особенно тщательно извиниться перед хозяином магазина, но дело так или иначе было раскрыто и все спасены окончательно.

И в этот раз уже агент Ю потянул его к себе, только не за галстук, а за верёвочку с ключом.


	3. Один в пути (Да это же... что это вообще?!)

Он очнулся рывком, когда колесо подскочило на кочке. Едва не ушиб колено о соседнее сидение, а от резкого испуга захотелось схватиться за что угодно покрепче. Пальцы сжали тонкую ткань шторки на окне. На окне? Он в паланкине? Он в экипаже?

Сокджин не ожидал настолько резкого пробуждения, Сокджин искренне полагал, что окажется по крайней мере на простой телеге позади столпа сена. Откроет глаза и посмотрит на звезды, совсем не привычные. На звезды, которые раз и навсегда докажут, что он больше не дома. Но что же, это карета? Неужели он напутал слова и…

Он не хотел. Он не хотел этого. Он почти судорожно, в смутных сомнениях от ещё не развеявшегося дурмана в голове отдёрнул закрывающую окно ткань, едва не высовываясь наружу. Но никого в сопровождении кареты он не увидел, как и знакомых взгляду и памяти видов. Только просёлочную дорогу, леса и поля вдали, что на первый взгляд везде так одинаковы. Но эти не вызывали узнавания. Эти не возникали в его голове раньше, когда он мечтал о путешествии по востоку, куда глаза глядят. Эти выглядели куда западнее, пшеница, неведомые ему травы. Сокджин устало почти, с медлительностью успокаивающегося после потрясения человека опустился на своё место и задёрнул обратно занавеску. Если остановиться и подумать, он зря терзался. При нём не было даже веера, а костюм был определённо на европейский манер. Устаревший, правда, совсем устаревший, что наводило на безрадостные мысли.

Пусть один из вариантов он успешно отклонил, но не смог не вздохнуть горестно – он всё ещё не представлял, где оказался. Кем оказался. Аристократом? Владельцем плантации? Во времени, когда все разговоры чинны и медлительны, а на описание неторопливо раскручивающихся интриг можно потратить всю жизнь? Провидение поиздевалось над ним, не иначе. Сокджин чувствовал себя так, и выглядел соответствующим образом, ничуть не играя.

Поэтому услужливо открытая дверца прибывшей на место кареты явила на свет его издёрганного долгой дорогой на деревянной скамье, с трагическим изломом бровей от тяжёлых сомнений и искусанными совершенно губами в попытке то ли очнуться заново, то ли признать своё поражение. А стоило вдобавок брезгливо поморщиться на раздавленные колесом кареты дикие цветы у своих ног, как вокруг раздался волной коллективный вздох и сбивчивый шёпот.

\- Как же красив!

\- Сразу видно благородную кровь.

\- Какая выгодная партия, какой удачный договор.

\- Как же повезло графу, сосватать такого человека…

Сокджин едва не оступился на ступеньке. Отлично, он оказался ещё и невестой на выданье.

А перед каретой толпилась видимо прислуга, человек десять вблизи с восхищёнными взглядами и гораздо большее число не столько восторженных на отдалении. Однако шептались они почти все, словно проверяя, был ли Сокджин глух, или не смутит ли его до красных щёк похвала маленьких людей. Стоило ли ему пройти эту проверку? Или сказаться совсем не таким благородным и изысканным, чтобы его в карете отослали обратно за многие земли?

\- Так жаль, что его род полностью разорился…

\- И лишь этот договор может спасти их, ах, какая история!

Сокджин понимающе вздохнул, проходя между этими людьми и приветствуя их лишь сдержанным кивком головы. Видимо, выбора у него и не было. Видимо, из собственного дома его выставили бы при любой попытке позорного побега.

\- А граф так ждал, так ждал приезда!

\- Хотя брачующиеся и не виделись ни разу, и переписку вела матушка этого чуда…

И век бы Сокджин никакого графа не видел. Даже если он был обанкротившимся аристократом, у него всё равно оставалась гордость. Сокджин мог бы поступить как делал всегда, он мог бы пойти работать на износ. Ну конечно. Местный белоручка из обедневшего имения, и ничего тяжелее пера он наверняка в руках не держал. Сокджин бы сумел, но кто здесь ему бы позволил? Возможно, это была его награда, на самом деле? Возможно, ему выпала удача наконец отдохнуть от всех забот? Расслабиться и плыть по течению в этом огромном имении, на которое только теперь поднял взгляд с почти сытым довольством человека, которому предложили пожить в роскоши безвозмездно.

\- И заметно, что характер у невесты будет дрянь.

Сокджин вскинулся только на этот последний голос. Возможно, его невольная улыбка от мыслей о богатстве оказалась слишком хитрой в тот момент? Возможно, его стали подозревать в золотоискательстве вот так сразу? Но прочие люди рядом продолжали умилённо вздыхать, будто сглаживая его впечатление от придирки. Да какой придирки! Пусть это и не самые подходящие слова от слуг, Сокджин втайне был с ними согласен. Но люди вдали посчитали иначе, зашипев на одного из своих и тем самым рассекретив его совершенно. Только этот слуга не выказал испуга. Этот слуга, высокий и крепкий мужчина с каким-то орудием на плече наперевес, смотрел прямо и едва ли не с вызовом. 

Сокджин тотчас захотел именно его подозвать, попросить прислуживать себе. То есть, конечно же, просто ввести его в курс дела в поместье. Сокджин не умел и не хотел, чтобы ему по-настоящему прислуживали. Но придирчивый мужчина только демонстративно хмыкнул и отвернулся от ненавистного видимо приезжего, возвращаясь к своему делу. И дела до растерянного и обиженно поджавшего губы Сокджина ему явно не было.

*

А что же сам граф? Сокджин видел его в день своего прибытия, когда этот исполненный достоинства старичок в ладно скроенном костюме церемониально пожал ему руку и попросил располагаться и требовать всего, чего его душенька пожелает. Сказал, что он обо всём распорядится позднее. Сказал, что их сделка безусловно в силе. Слуги вокруг почему-то засмеялись скованно и скрытно на этих словах, но Сокджин больше не хотел отвлекаться и смотреть по сторонам, он старался произвести впечатление приятного, но абсолютно не сведущего в брачных делах молодого господина. Наивного и невинного настолько, чтобы его не трогали их контрактом как можно дольше.

Кто же знал, что вся подготовка растянется на недели, а после выяснится – вовсе ничего не готово, и ждать придётся много, много больше. Сокджину это было в радость. Сокджин видел графа мельком ещё пару раз, но тот не проявлял ни капли лишнего интереса, и если бы не слова слуг о свадьбе, стоило бы решить, что старый граф просто подыскал себе наследника из высокородных, став сентиментальным на склоне лет. Лучше бы так.

Лучше бы так, ведь Сокджин всё ещё помнил свою растерянность в карете в пути. Помнил, почему оказался в таком бедственном положении. И конечно же помнил, что он был не единственным. И пусть бы вторым оказался кто-то из слуг, кто попросту помечтал о долгом отпуске на лоне природы за всякими сельскими делами. Или эпатажная мадам из соседнего имения в паре десятков миль отсюда, которая нашла себя в устройстве старомодных балов. Граф казался вполне обычным и приятным старичком, не хотелось бы подозревать его в чем-то постороннем. 

И Сокджин гнал эти мысли, понемногу осваиваясь в имении. У него было не слишком много запросов, отчего слуги периодически шептались о непритязательном поведении партии господина. Некоторые… ладно, всего один не согласный недовольно морщил нос и поучал служанок, кто этот белоручка скорее всего просто выслуживается и скоро покажет свой норов, наверняка.

Сокджину хотелось выйти из-за угла, махнув полами своего то ли сюртука, то ли кафтана, он не разбирался в этом всем. Бросить в него перчатку или что там полагается. Обличающе ткнуть пальцем в чужую грудь, выговаривая за клевету и слухи за будущей хозяйской спиной. Хозяйской. Сокджина где-то на этом моменте пробирало окончательно пониманием, что этот наглец ему и сейчас прислуживал сильнее прочих. У Сокджина-то запросов всего была чистая одежда, пара бочек горячей воды в купальню и доступ в библиотеку. И если с первым справлялась видимо прачка, то дальше происходило нечто преступное.

Кадки с горячей водой ему таскал наглец Намджун. И стоило бы быть ему полностью благодарным, но тот оставался за дверью якобы на всякий случай по распоряжению графа, следя, как бы невестушка не утонул. Слушал явно весь плеск воды, хмыкал за дверью раздражающе. Сокджин бесился и плескался сильнее.

И этот раз исключением не был. Как бы ни раздражался Сокджин на чужие подозрения, Намджун был не его подчиненным, а слугой графа, и стоило проявлять к нему уважение. Даже если Сокджина так невзлюбили ни за что. За древний и некогда известный род? Или за банкротство и попытку сыграть свадьбу по расчёту? Или у графа в прошлом была какая-то прекрасная возлюбленная из простых, и Намджун его незаконнорождённый сын, который не желает отцу ненастоящих чувств от какого-то пришлого мажора? Сокджин опечаленно опустился в воду.

Да всё он понимал. Всех он понимал. Но он же сам птичка подневольная. Он хотел странствовать. Он хотел пусть верхом на мече, пусть на осле по полям, но преодолеть полсвета и найти себе спутника в приключениях. Хотел предрасположенности и чего-то большего, чем богатый дом.

Там, где он мечтал побывать на самом деле, была одна песня…

Память подводила Сокджина поначалу, но он, опираясь руками на край купальни, тихо замурлыкал нежный мотив. Мог бы спеть, но просто напевал, прикрыв глаза и мечтая, даже в этом новом мире всё ещё мечтая. А когда его мелодия закончилась, из-за двери не раздавалось больше ни звука.

*

\- А я говорю, это решительно неправильно!

\- Молодых господ и не спрашивали.

\- И всё же…

\- О, милорд хочет поучить меня, как махать топором?

\- Да почему бы и нет!

Сокджин, раздраконенный донельзя, уже стягивал верхнюю одежду и закатывал мещающиеся рукава рубашки. Намджун попробовал было остановить этот акт разоблачения, тем более домашние слуги на их крики уже прижались к окнам с жадными взорами. Намджун попробовал, но как-то неловко схватился за руку Сокджина повыше запястья, и почти сразу одёрнул её, будто испугавшись контраста загорелой испачканной кожи и изнеженной светлой. Будто у Сокджина всегда такая была. 

\- Не на того напал, мистер дровосек, - потому что Сокджину из прошлой жизни были совсем не чужды сельские занятия. Сокджин из прошлой жизни вообще брата обучал этому нехитрому делу и заодно устроил себе совсем не аристократически накачанные плечи. Сейчас дело обстояло иначе, но тело всё ещё помнило. И замах, и разлетающееся на две половины бревно. Может не идеально ровно, но…

\- Намджун, черт возьми, просто не руби поленья поперек, очень тебя прошу. Пеньки в камине будут смотреться весело, но не более того.

\- Молодые господа не выражаются, - Намджун выдал это кажется на автомате, так что Сокджин лишь отмахнулся. Пронаблюдал, как слуга потирает грязной рукой шею от неловкости, закатил на это глаза и всучил топор обратно в чужие руки. И потянулся за платком. Видимо каким-то фамильным, белоснежным и с гербом в уголке, но кого это теперь волновало? Сокджин был нищей невестушкой графа уже второй месяц, общался со слугами, ездил в далёкий город с кучером за покупками, практически не видел самого графа. Был почти неотличим от остальных, толком выделясь лишь дорогими одеждами, которые ему подкидывали в качестве подарка иногда под дверь спальни. 

Сокджин был здесь почти своим. И если Сокджин хотел своим фамильным белым платочком протирать запачкавшуюся шею единственного ворчащего на него мужчины, он собирался это сделать. Шипя, чтобы не выдирался. Держась за крепкое плечо, чтобы самому случайно не оступиться и не споткнуться о щепу на траве. Стирая след с кожи так остервенело, чтобы его румянец могли принять именно за энтузиазм от работы. Именно так. Не потому что сейчас он немного завидовал сам себе, ведь чувствовал себя свободным как никогда раньше в имении. 

Радостных, а не возмущённых выкриков домашних слуг он вовсе не слышал. Как и не понял, почему Намджун вдруг прижал с хитрой улыбкой палец к губам.

*

Сокджин в последнее время часто думал, что оставлять некоторые вещи в секрете – это волнительно и приятно.

Сокджин, который всегда был за честность и откровенность. Сокджин, который нервничал обычно от недомолвок и переживал даже от самых мелких интриг. Сокджин, который теперь старался подбирать слова так, чтобы они были просты, но изящны, потому что на такое ему больше улыбались окружающие, будто награждая за видимость благородства. И это больше не казалось ему чем-то плохим или недолжным. 

Также он старался не выдавать все свои мысли по первой просьбе от недостатка разговоров, а сдерживаться, всегда оставляя крупицу тайны. За это его больше уважали деловые партнёры графа, изредка приезжавшие в имение и совещавшиеся за закрытыми дверями. 

В городе бытовали слухи, что граф отбыл на покой, а Сокджин переймёт все его дела. В эти моменты Сокджин понимал, что зря месяцы назад так ужасался от возможности найти в карете расписной веер. Сейчас он очень пригодился бы, чтобы сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, не применяя никаких усилий. Ведь Сокджин знал, что граф действительно отбыл на отдых ещё месяц назад, с чемоданами, но почти без слуг, напоследок пожав Сокджину руку и передав ему брачный контракт. По которому владелец поместья, а именно граф Ким Второй, позволял своему будущему супругу распоряжаться имением по своему усмотрению как до, так и после свадьбы. Сокджин, правое слово, хотел расторгнуть помолвку уже тогда, но непонятно зачем влезший Намджун чуть ли не отогнал его, начиная радостно переговариваться с графом.

Кажется, Сокджин обзавёлся собственным поместьем. Кажется, Сокджин ничего не успел исправить и поступить по честности. И теперь не только учился недоговаривать, но и пытался тайком составить такое оправдательное письмо, чтобы его не выгнали взашей сразу же. Семья его самого только начала вставать на ноги, видимо с графской помощью, о которой Сокджин не ведал. И сам он так прикипел к поместью и здешним людям, что от мысли покинуть их навсегда у него болело в груди.

Поэтому он старался подобрать слова как нельзя лучше, у него было на это всё время мира до самой свадьбы, с которой до сих пор ещё никто не торопился и даже не старался делать вид.

Сокджин писал в библиотеке при свете подсвечника, изредка прерываясь, чтобы притворно пострадать, когда слова не находились. А потом торопливо спрятал свои бумаги под книгами, когда заслышал долгожданные шаги. Улыбка сама наползла на губы, но Сокджин мстительно пару раз шлёпнул себя по ним, чтобы не быть таким откровенно довольным. Чтобы не показать, насколько его увлекло это новое развлечение последних месяцев в поместье.

Библиотека здесь была обширной, и на первых парах Сокджин радовался безмерно, что ему дали сюда открытый доступ. Но эта радость была не слишком бурной и долгой. Стоило только освоиться в особняке, стоило почувствовать себя на своём месте и отправиться к книжным полкам за порцией новых мечтаний, как Сокджин с разочарованием понял, в чём состоял подвох. Все книги здесь были написаны на западных языках, к тому же таким высокопарным слогом, что чтение превращалось в разгадывание шифров. Немного удовольствия как от шарад или распутанных секретов, но никакого полёта мысли у него не получалось. 

И в жизни полностью побеждённого Сокджина, в отчаянии склонившегося над книгой, вдруг случилось самое нежданное предложение. Намджун, который с отъездом графа видимо поднялся по статусу выше и больше времени проводил в доме, чем в полях. Намджун, который продолжал посмеиваться над графской невестой и провоцировать его на проявление характера. Этот Намджун предложил почитать ему какой-нибудь роман вслух, будто Сокджин был неграмотным служкой. И Сокджин бы мог оскорбиться и заартачиться, но он выбрал сказать:

\- Лучше не прочитай, а расскажи мне эту историю.

И Намджун удивлённо моргнул, но пересказал. Почти в лицах, с взмахами руками и расхаживая по комнате с книгой наперевес до самых ночных теней. Намджун рассказывал истории так потрясающе, что Сокджин тянулся и тянулся к нему, горящему и вошедшему в раж, пока едва не свалился на столик между двумя креслами.

С тех пор они оба предпочитали сидеть друг напротив друга, два раза в неделю устраивая такие вот литературные чтения после ужина. Иногда они заканчивались засветло. Иногда Сокджин зажигал дюжину свечей и задерживался почти до полуночи. Единожды он даже уснул в своём кресле, убаюканный незнакомыми мотивами какой-то баллады, которую Намджун цитировал по памяти. В полутьме ночи, окутанной дымкой потушенных свеч, он проснулся с мыслью, что хотел бы жить вечно именно так. А потом зажмурился послушно, прикидываясь спящим, когда его аккуратно подняли на руки, по скрипучим коридорам почти вслепую перенеся в спальню. Намджун не позволил себе ни лишнего движения, и Сокджину было почти жаль.

Теперь же он с предвкушением ждал новой долгой истории, и Намджун не разочаровал его. Напротив, Намджун побаловал его, в этот раз выбрав любовный роман, и от этого то ли жгло, то ли ёкало в сердце, даже если это была игра воображения. Намджун цитировал чужие замыслы, Намджун отыгрывал невинность жертвы и изменившиеся взгляды заговорщика, Намджун давил на разницу в социальном положении и двойное дно в самой истории, которая менялась и перетекала на взгляды со всех сторон. Когда парочка героинь уплыла прочь из страны, отомстив всем и наслаждаясь победой и друг другом под звон колокольчиков, Сокджин понял, что Намджун потешил все его тайные желания. Что Намджун, читающий ему истории – просто загляденье. И что Намджун вдруг замер на полуслове перед самым концом, глядя на него жадно и зачарованно.

На него, который улыбался мечтательно и светло от чужого счастья. На него с блестящими глазами в свете свечей и со сбитым неглубоким дыханием. На него, такого откровенно очарованного, что теперь не оправдаться и не скрыться.

У Сокджина правда слёзы собрались в уголках глаз. Сколько он уже здесь? Полгода? Проживал свою жизнь бесхитростно, наслаждался всем, что ему давали, и медленно и верно падал в того первого, кого заметил среди толпы слуг в первый день в имении. В того, кто менял его и менялся вместе с ним, и пусть с возмущением, но всегда помогал. Разве у Сокджина был хоть шанс остаться в ладах собственной совестью? Разве не поэтому Сокджин принялся писать те письма с извинениями? Разве не из-за него Сокджину становилось так больно от одной мысли, что Намджун, самый живой и близкий в этом мире Намджун может оказаться ненастоящим.

\- Ну что ты… всё хорошо, Сокджин. Слышишь, всё хорошо?

Намджун наклонился к нему, заглядывая в лицо, держа его в своих ладонях.

\- Я знаю, что мне не почудилось твоё расположение, Сокджин. И я нашёл твоё письмо графу… Он поверит, я знаю его. Он не выгонит по такой причине, поверь мне.

Сокджин только неловко качнул головой, уязвимый и не понимающий, как ему поступить, как ему справиться.

\- Позволь мне, - шепнул ему Намджун как в ответ.

И Сокджин позволил. Бездумно броситься в его объятия, которые так и остались на минуты просто объятиями. На минуты в чужом кресле, на чужих коленях. Его никогда не гладили по спине так тепло. Никогда не гладили по волосам так нежно. Сокджину пришлось согнуться в три погибели, чтобы спрятать лицо на его плече, но это того стоило. Стоило каждой секунды медленной, слишком реальной ласки, самой приятной, что он испытывал в жизни. Успокаивающей. Сменяющей волнение на что-то будоражащее и немного нервное. Сокджин не знал, что умеет так льнуть к теплу, выгибаться, второпях раздеваться до рубашки, цепляться отчаянно за чужие плечи, смотреть так взволнованно и жаждуще. Не знал, что они смогут продержаться так долго лишь трогая руками почти в рамках приличия, лишь смотря друг на друга неотрывно.

Сокджин не помнил, зачем разулся в библиотеке и где бросил свой пиджак. Но они с Намджуном, по-детски и тихо смеясь босиком по скрипящим половицам бежали в хозяйскую спальню. Намджун почти вёл его за руку. Намджун так хорошо знал, где проводит время Сокджин, где спит Сокджин, где сейчас Сокджин хочет оказаться как можно скорее. Это было смешно после его недавней истерики, это было совсем не похоже на прошлую жизнь Сокджина – быть таким беспечным, быть таким податливым и открытым.

Они прошлёпали по полу спальни, захлопнув за собой дверь и, не сговариваясь, первым делом нырнули под пушистые одеяла. Сдавленно смеясь, перекатываясь по большой постели, комкая простыни своей вознёй, пока Намджун не уронил его на спину, скрываясь под одеялом с головой. Чтобы отогреть сперва чужие замёрзшие ступни, а потом вынырнуть со шкодливой совершенно улыбкой. Как Намджун мог быть таким? Как Сокджин мог не обожать его с первой встречи?

Сокджин неловко потянулся за поцелуем первым. 

Он будто заново учился, как дышать, как двигаться, как дарить и принимать ласку. Весь прошлый опыт оказался слишком далеко, позабытый, ненужный. Сокджин стал как белый лист, готовый к чему угодно и как угодно. Путаться в месте пальцами в попытке расстегнуть пуговицы на одежде – правильно. Не дать Намджуну до конца стянуть их рубашки – идеально. Торопиться, сбиваться, сталкивать с себя одеяло, а потом заново судорожно кутаться в него – совсем в его вкусе. У них получалось сумбурно, неловко, совсем не по порядку к желанной цели. Они сталкивались руками и коленями, едва не порвали брюки Сокджина, но совсем позабыли стянуть их с Намджуна, тихо смеялись друг другу на ухо, целовали больше в щёки, а не в губы.

Но что же это. Сокджину никогда не было так хорошо.

Даже когда он плакал, стискивая крепко чужую шею руками, потому что в этом мире он был слишком невинен. Даже когда они смущённо прятали лица в подушках, потому что о подготовке вспомнили только уже в процессе, и пришлось справляться со стыдом и начинать заново правильно. Даже когда они едва не потонули в подушках, едва не задохнулись под одеялом и расцепились совсем чтобы сбросить лишнее с кровати. И заново, заново.

Так и не снятую рубашку Сокджина можно было отжимать, но Намджуну нравилось целовать его шею над воротничком и горячо дышать в затылок, поэтому они не шевелились больше. Только дышали. Только пытались подцепить пальцами край хоть одного одеяла и затащить его на себя.

\- Тебе так понравилась та история, - шепнул вдруг ему Намджун. – Хочешь? Хочешь, я раздобуду для тебя такие серебряные колокольчики, молодой господин?

Хотелось Сокджину только стукнуть его, но он протянул с достоинством неспешное.

\- Эй, мистер дровосек, тебе так полюбилось в меня что-то запихивать?

Намджун посмеялся бы на такое в другой раз, а теперь он только согласно стиснул руки на чужой талии.

\- Сокджин… Сокджин, ты ведь догадался, что я графский сын?

Он звучал мягко, звучал заинтересованно, и где только вся та деревенская дерзость, которая столько времени выводила из себя? Но Сокджину и эта рассудительность нравилась, и он не стал скрываться.

\- Да разве мог бы слуга настолько плохо колоть дрова? Но тебе больше нравилось проводить время с простыми людьми. Это по-своему очаровательно.

Сокджин смущённо прикусил губу, и его всего сжали будто крепче, увереннее, ласковее.

\- Очаровательно – это твоё умоляющее письмо к графу. Как можно было догадаться обо мне и не понять, что родители решили устроить брак нам? Безо всяких старых графов и неравной судьбы.

Сокджин понимал, почему так сглупил. Он почти сонно погладил чужую крупную ладонь, мягко скользнувшую под рубашку в почти защищающем жесте.

\- Я не знал, бывают ли в этой истории чудеса, - выдохнул он наконец. – Хочу, чтобы были. Хочу, чтобы ты был моим. 

«Хочу, чтобы ты был» – подумал он.

\- Тогда позволь…

Сокджину от волнения перехватило дыхание. Сокджину голову счастьем вскружило. Сокджина затопило это приятное тёплое чувство, и сквозь свою сонную негу он почувствовал собственное движение пальцев. 

Он хотел коротким жестом схватиться за чужую ладонь, прижать её к бьющемуся быстро сердцу. Но почувствовал только, как пальцы сжали твёрдый край и захлопнули книгу.

Сокджин очнулся рывком в собственной спальне. Едва не вскрикнув от отчаяния и дрожащими пальцами прижимая потрепанный томик с не той обложкой к себе.


	4. Возвращение читательского билета (Да это же... библиотека!)

Обычно по утрам было довольно скучно, как на стуле ни крутись.

Чонгук, устраиваясь на подработку на лето, был готов биться с конкурентами за место именно здесь, но… Библиотека оставалась библиотекой. Даже самая необычная. Даже магическая. 

Ему прожужжали все уши тем, как здорово находиться среди _тех самых_ книг. Да и он сам изредка наведывался сюда раньше, выбирал себе развлечение по душе и ждал, когда всё сработает. В этом и состояла особая магия библиотеки.

Книги – ровно по два экземпляра каждой.

Книги – это очень условно, потому что в пустые некогда томики заключили миры всех известных и популярных, или по отдельному заказу не слишком-то и бывших на слуху, произведений. Заключили, сделали эти миры более открытыми, сюжеты – готовыми меняться и подстраиваться под поступки героев. Двух героев, которые должны выбрать книги, открыть одновременно, и тогда!..

Чонгуку больше всего нравились книжки по играм. Никакая виртуальная реальность не могла сравниться с полным погружением, которое испытываешь со здешним изобретением. И чего проще, выбрал, взял, иногда подождал, чтобы второй экземпляр попал к кому-то в руки, или попросту договорился с другом, и отправился на приключения. Никакого оборудования, и всё происходит только в твоей голове за всего один вечер. И родители не будут жаловаться на счета за электричество или дорогие игрушки.

Чонгук вздохнул и прокрутился на стуле за стойкой администратора.

Читать эти книги было потрясающе. Следить за выдачей и возвратом, проверять читательские билеты – не то чтобы интересно, но и не уныло. Тем более после того, как один из управляющих, Дону, зачаровал портал на автоматический перенос просрочки обратно в библиотеку. Больше не нужно было по домам ходить и забирать томики с собой, что было полезно как тренировка с тяжестями, но утомительно как работа.

А вот расставлять книги по местам или таскать их из зала в зал, перекладывая с места на место по велению левой пятки Сонгю – это оказалось просто худшим. Да, Сонгю придумал всё это, и стоило проявить к нему больше уважения и восторга. Но Чонгук тут работал третий месяц, и если к дикости и энтузиазму Дону он так и не остыл, то к бурчанию требующего перемен Сонгю успел привыкнуть слишком хорошо. Если твой напарник раскидывает возвращённые книги из портала куда попало, вот только не надо делать вид, что это такая плановая перестановка и все должны таскать ещё больше книг, создавая лёгкие и непринуждённые перемещения книг по библиотеке.

Чонгук и так успел заметить – людей было не остановить в поисках, где бы и что ни стояло. Редкие посетители не знали, что чего хотели.

Вот, например, эта парочка завсегдатаев-друзей, от появления которой настолько ранним утром Чонгук даже приосанился на своём стуле. Заходили они часто, как повадились приходить вдвоём, так никто никому в запойном чтении не изменял ни разу. Чонугк это одобрял, как и их выбор – приключения, файтинги, сейчас вот и вовсе решили попробовать себя в новом жанре. И, судя по радостным объятиям и перешёптываниям на пороге – проба удалась. Чонгуку даже стало любопытно, справились ли они, получилось ли у них выжить в том ужастике, но содержание переписанной истории его никак не касалось. Оно оставалось только в памяти тех, кто поучаствовал в приключении, так что никакого вмешательства в личную жизнь. Твори, что хочешь.

Чонгук помахал этим двоим на прощание, поставил штампы в читательские, собирался уже отнести томики на их нынешние места, но затормозил и на всякий случай сполз под свою стойку на десяток секунд. Перепроверил ещё раз, книжки и правда были страшные у обоих. Они от радости от победы решили в дверях поцеловаться, что ли? Чонгук обречённо покачал головой и снова выполз на свет, приготовившись скучать. Утро же, раннее утро, ну кто ходит в библиотеку в утро субботы?

Но прошлым вечером, по всей видимости, был хороший урожай на посетителей. Чонгук вчера по некоторым причинам отпрашивался на вечер и как-то пропустил это всё. Но следующего пришедшего читателя не мог не узнать.

Это была просто местная легенда. Чуть ли не единственный человек этим летом, который мялся, долго ковырялся и всё не мог сделать выбор. Никогда не мог. Потому что приходил не на книжки поглазеть, а на одного из постоянных читателей. Чонгук это прознал довольно быстро, поэтому Сонгю и Дону при нём уже не стеснялись делать ставки, успеют ли эти двое хоть познакомиться до конца месяца. Судя по тому, как отчаянно и безнадёжно на вид страдал милый сталкер Пак Чимин, выглядывая из-за полок, должна была выиграть ставка Сонгю за «нет». Но в последнее время объект его страсти, кажется, истратил все свои запасы терпения, поэтому больше шансов было у Дону с его «да».

Чонгук знал это лучше всех. Потому что он третий месяц наблюдал, как Пак Чимин хвостиком на расстоянии следовал по залу за Мин Юнги, вздыхал, прятался, брал какие-то совсем случайные книги, когда понимал, что слишком засветился перед персоналом. Возвращал их аккуратно, чуть больше обрадованный, чем прежде, но всё же без огонька. Он был неплохим парнем на взгляд Чонгука, только робким уж слишком. Поэтому когда пару дней назад Пак Чимин снова скрылся с места преступления, а к стойке администрации подошёл сам Мин Юнги, Чонгук приготовился кульминации, и не зря.

\- Слушайте, я понимаю, у вас тут тайна личности и прочее, но мне жизненно нужно знать, что взял…

\- У нас правда всё строго конфиденциально, - покачал головой Чонгук. А потом заговорщицким шёпотом добавил. – Люди в чёрном, первый том.

Мужчина разулыбался совсем благодарно в ответ. И, видимо, на второй день они всё же умудрились открыть книги вместе. Уже практически можно было выдохнуть спокойно – точно встретились там, поговорили, и…

Пак Чимин перед стойкой мялся, краснел, протягивая возвращённую книгу. Так робко и несмело, будто ничего не изменилось. Чонгук нахмурился. Неужели не получилось? Неужели этих двоих сделали такими далёкими друг от друга героями, что они и не встретились за весь сюжет?

\- Спасибо большое, это было прекрасно, - выдохнул наконец Пак Чимин и хотел было отойти, как его буквально поймали под локоть и потащили к выходу, бросив почти небрежно второй экземпляр книги на стойку.

\- Прекрасно, согласен. Но нам нужно наконец поговорить лицом к лицу, агент Джей. Как насчёт того, чтобы сделать это за чашечкой кофе? И я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени…

А этому Мин Юнги палец в рот не клади. Чонгук кивнул сам себе одобрительно и с искренним уважением. Вот так и надо, он считал. Только книги бы ещё не бросал как попало.

Чонгук поднялся с места и подхватил все четыре книги с таким видом, будто это была не его работа, а наказание. Но только с видом, ведь на самом деле ему нравилось это всё. Теряться в разных залах между бесконечными полками. Разбираться в картотеке. Выискивать и для себя что-то интересное. Быть причастным хоть немного к чудесам, даже если он сам был самым обычным человеком. Он, казалось, хорошо справлялся, и возможно после лета ему удастся выпросить себе несколько вечерних смен в неделю, чтобы помогать по мере сил. 

Поставив на полку последний томик, он почувствовал себя самым довольным жизнью.

А потом услышал громкий всхлип от двери и испуганно заскочил за стеллаж, прижимаясь к нему спиной. Этот звук он слышал довольно часто. Когда дома смотрели слезливые мелодрамы. Когда кто-то умудрялся спалить тщательно приготовленный семейный ужин в самом конце. Когда возвращения с работы оказывались настолько поздними, что никто не должен был их застать и услышать.

О нет. Прямо сейчас у стойки администрации расстроено шмыгал носом его родной старший брат.

Чонгук ведь специально вчера вечером сбежал со смены и ночевал у приятеля, чтобы с ним не столкнуться. Подумаешь, пошутил немного. Подумаешь, поменял на время обложки! Он ведь знал, что любимые братом китайские новеллы были популярны больше среди девушек, и брату там ловить нечего, одно разочарование. А этот роман… Чонгук ведь видел, кто его взял. И он никому ничего не раскрывал, так что это было не нечестно. Почти.

Только вот брат и не думал уходить, шатаясь туда-сюда у стойки, и вечно выглядывать издали из-за шкафа Чонгук не мог. Поэтому явился с повинной, будто ничего и не было, будто всего лишь работал и ничего не подозревал.

\- Сокдж…

\- Чонгуки, я даже не буду спрашивать, зачем ты это сделал.

\- Но бра…

\- Просто скажи, могу ли я взять эту книгу снова? Возможно, много раз снова. Это, конечно, глупость, но…

Брат совсем не выглядел обрадованным. Немного отдохнувшим, да, немного посветлевшим, да. Но если даже не уставшим сверх меры и одиноким, то всё равно – расстроенным. Неужели не получилось?

\- Сокджин-хён, а ты… не встретил там никого?

\- А толку? Я даже не знаю, настоящий ли он. Если окажусь там ещё раз, то смогу проверить, конечно. Может я влюбился просто в книжного героя, что же это такое, Чонгуки.

Сокджин понурился совсем, но прижимал к себе книжку так отчаянно, что отбирать её казалось совсем бесчеловечным. Чонгук и не собирался. Он потянулся похлопать брата по плечу, когда тот снова заговорил знакомым разочарованным тоном.

\- А если и не книжный герой, то это может быть просто… приключение? Несерьёзно? Я не знаю, Чонгуки, совсем не знаю, как теперь поступить.

Сокджин уже почти разжал свои пальцы, нерешительно выпуская книгу на стойку, и выдохнул снова.

\- Хотел бы я остаться там.

Чонгук был не согласен. Чонгук сжал было кулаки и раскрыл рот, чтобы воспротивиться, даже игнорируя появившихся в библиотеке владельцев с кем-то ещё за спиной. Но его не случившиеся речи решительно прервали.

\- Нет.

И это был не знакомый голос Сонгю или Дону, которые однако совсем не казались удивлёнными. Это был голос, от которого Сокджин так и застыл на половине движения, не собираясь даже оборачиваться.

\- Нет, тут лучше, я могу это доказать. Позволишь?

Этого человека Чонгук видел всего второй раз, на самом деле. В прошлый пришлось заводить на него читательский билет, чтобы выдать роман, который кажется и выбран был наугад. Этого человека больше интересовал сам процесс работы, разнесение по карточкам и лотерея с открыванием книг одновременно. Чонгук не мог понять, верит ли мужчина вообще в успех этого дела или нет. Он не хотел хвастаться, но мог бы и речь толкнуть насчёт популярности библиотеки в городе и за его пределами. Но не стал. Просто сделал своё дело, а потом подменил книгу для брата, потому что желал Сокджину хоть немного вот такого, похожего на его идеалы со всей статностью, интересом к необычному и, да, костюмами, его брат обожал людей в костюмах.

А теперь он наблюдал, как у Сокджина из рук потянули книгу за ненадобностью, а потом принялись в чём-то горячо убеждать, галантно подав ему руку, которую брат не смог не принять. Чонгук очень старательно не вслушивался, поэтому отошёл на пару шагов прямо к своим работодателям, прикрываясь ладонью и нашёптывая им свой вопрос:

\- А вы с ним знакомы, да?

\- С Намджуном? Чонгуки, ты случайно не заяц, который с луны свалился? – Дону как всегда не мог сказать быстро и прямо, да и в процессе засмеялся так, что мог бы отвлечь брата от выяснения отношений. Но, к счастью, не отвлёк.

\- Чонгук, это Ким Намджун, понимаешь? Один из главных спонсоров нашей библиотеки. Ещё всему тебя учить и учить! – Сонгю конечно говорил вещи куда более полезные, чем его напарник.

Но Чонгук уже замер с круглыми удивлёнными глазами. И правда. Он же видел бумаги кроме читательских билетов. Он же встречался с этим Намджуном и мог заметить, что тот слишком спокойный даже для праздного интересующегося. Что тот хотел испробовать, проверить на качество дело, в которое успел вложить немало. А Чонгук взял и подсунул ему на пробу своего брата?! Что он за брат теперь такой? Но он самобичевания его отвлекли.

Библиотекари дружно и понимающе похлопали его по обоим плечам и удалились по своим делам в зале.

Этот Ким Намджун вдруг весело подмигнул Чонгуку, и повёл брата прочь, держа руку на его талии и негромко обещая:

\- А колокольчики я всё равно тебе найду.

А Сокджин возмущённо шлёпнул его по руке, хотя что такого особенного было в колокольчиках Чонгук не догадывался. И не хотел знать. Главное, он видел, как расслабленно Сокджин улыбался, светло и наконец без капли грусти.

И Чонгук позволил себе тоже улыбнуться им вслед.


End file.
